


Bath Time is Not Always Fun

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Bath, It was supposed to be cute but then Pansy happened, New Family, New Parents, Oatmeal Bath, Soaking Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: In February 2006, Neville has two very different bath time experiences...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Paneville





	Bath Time is Not Always Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Bath

One of Neville's favourite things about parenthood was bath time. Usually, it involved their big tub, filled with the oatmeal, lemongrass, and passionflower concoction to soothe little Violet’s delicate skin.

Vivi’s rashes had started to appear when she was a little more than 3 weeks, Neville was worried sick, but Pansy had told him that there was no reason to fret. She had had sensitive skin as well and with the right ointments, all would be perfect. And then she remembered her soothing oatmeal baths and how long it had been since she took one.

So, they had started the tradition. Bath time before bedtime, Pansy would enjoy the soak bath with their daughter, and he would sit on a chair, reading for them, sometimes getting lost in his thoughts while looking at his girls, with so much love that his heart seemed like it would burst. 

But tonight, was not one of those nights. Pansy had a bachelorette party, her first real outing since Vivi was born 5 months before, and she was so excited. She had left in the morning and she was not back yet. Violet had slept, eaten, and played, and she had been a happy baby, until now, until bath time.

“It’s okay, baby, why are you crying?” he asked, as she kicked her legs and arms, the water inside the little baby bath spilling everywhere, soon the tiles of the bathroom would have more water than the plastic bath. 

“I know we don’t have mummy here tonight to be with you on the big bath and that you love it so much. But she’s out with her friends, and we want mummy to be able to enjoy being with her friends, right?” He kept speaking, sweetly as the infant cried. Hoping the calm words would soothe her.

Neville sighed, it seemed there would be no soaking oatmeal bath for his little princess tonight. He wrapped her in the pastel green baby towel and held her to his chest. Miraculously, her sobbing diminished until she was only softly whimpering and just a few seconds later her breathing went back to normal.

Thankfully, bedtime was much easier than bath time and Violet was fast asleep just a few minutes after Neville tucked her inside the crib. “Sleep well, dearest flower.” Neville cast a disturbance charm on the bedding, so he would know if she stirred or woke. Not that he was worried she would wake up, the young couple had been blessed by a child that slept most of the night.

Then Neville cuddled in the living room, with a journal of Herbology and a cup of tea, waiting for his wife to arrive. It took her a couple of hours, Neville had been able to read 4 of the journals that were behind, collecting dust in the living room. 

It was after midnight when the Floo Network was activated and Pansy appeared, running to his arms, positively drunk. Nev caught her with a smile, kissing the top of her head and regretting his decision five seconds later. She smelled like a strange mix between peaches, saltwater and booze _._ It was February, where could the girls had been to smell like that?

“I was going to ask if you had a good time, but I think this speaks for itself.” And she laughed. Neville placed one finger over her mouth. “Shhh! You don’t want to wake Vivi, do you?”

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him tighter. Neville picked her up, walking to the bathroom. “I love you,” she murmured against his shoulder.

“I love you too, sweetheart. I’m glad you had fun at Astoria’s bachelorette.” Neville said, praying it would be easier to help her bath than the mess that had happened with Vivi a few hours before. “Does bath, sobriety potion and sleep sound good?” he asked.

Pansy nodded with a smile, who shifted into a smirk once Neville helped her out of the purple dress. “Do you want to bath with me, Nebbie?” She asked, leaning upon her toes to kiss his jaw and then suck on the spot that she knew so well. And she knew what it did to him.

He gulped, feeling his cock twitch. “You’re drunk, Pans...” He said kissing her forehead. “We can do that tomorrow when you’re feeling better.” The Gryffindor promised, turning to fill the tub with her favourite salts and flowers and scents. “The bath is ready, love.”

The sight of Pansy Longbottom, naked, sitting on top of the counter, the vial of sobriety potion empty on her right hand, and a smirk on her lips. Neville knew there was no turning away now. She was beautiful. Maternity had enhanced some of her curves and Neville fell more and more in love with her every day. “Do you have other excuses to not have a bath with me now that I’m not drunk?”

Neville just shook his head, taking off his wool shirt and throwing it across the bathroom to join her discarded clothes. Getting rid of his trousers, pants, and socks, he stepped inside the large tub. Neville did not need to look at Pansy to know she was grinning triumphantly.

The Slytherin joined him, not even five seconds later, sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. Neville kissed her shoulder, before picking the large seashell they had brought from their honeymoon and using it to pour water over her long raven hair. Pansy made a pleased sound as she found a more comfortable position. And Neville swallowed a groan as she shifted against his cock. This woman, she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Do you want the red cherries shampoo, or shall we use the white peony or the wakame algae?” He asked looking at the different bottles.

When he got no answer, Neville turned his face to see his wife asleep. He shook his head with a smile spreading through his lips, he should have expected it. Well, he did expect it, there was a reason he wanted to help her into a quick bath and put her in bed. Choosing the cherry shampoo, his favourite, he washed Pansy’s hair, gentle strokes not to wake her. She was exhausted.

A few minutes later, vanishing the water, Neville dried his wife’s hair who remained asleep on his arms. Carrying her to bed, he chose some red silk pyjamas and tucked her in. “Just going to check on Violet, be back in a second,” Neville assured, kissing her forehead. “Sweet dreams, my favourite flower.”


End file.
